Bunraku
by Windwalker
Summary: It is 16th century, Japan. The Imagawa and Oda clan are at war. Fighting for supremacy. Caught in the middle, Hamato Yoshi and his family. Blood and tears will be shed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Eastman and Laird. For the purpose of entertainment I am borrowing their creations and transposing them to this story. I own not the people of historical significance here I am merely (like the TMNT borrowing) them for the purpose of the plot. I own only the story.

**A/N:** It is the 16th Century. The plot revolves around the Takagawa and Oda clans feud and more specifically the Hamato family's involvement in it. There will be character death of Canon, historical and OC. There will also be heavy use of Japanese language and terms. The translation for any hard to understand stuff will be at the end of the chapter. All characters though speaking mostly in English are actually speaking Japanese.

**NEW A/N:** I have edited the work slightly. Familial Japanese words will be used in speech only now, such as wife, husband, son, daughter, cousin, uncle etc… This is to make the story more available to my readers and helps me out in not accidentally mixing up the English and Japanese. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. I have also made a slight change to a location but nothing that would affect the story at this moment in time. I'm also adding a warning.

**Warning:** This is currently a T rated story but may very well develop into an M. There will be death. There will be references to prostitution amongst other illegal activities but so far they are only alluded to. Graphic violence is a likely inevitability due to the nature of the time-line and activities of the players.

* * *

**Bunraku**

_We are cups, constantly and quietly being filled. The trick is, knowing how to tip ourselves over and let the beautiful stuff out.  
- Ray Bradbury _

Tmnt

Hamato Yoshi was relieved when his master Kawakami Masamune came home, safe from a battle. The Samurai was not the most generous or amiable of people but he had honour. Yoshi had learnt a lot from the man during his time under Masamune service. He was harsh but fair and being as serviceable as possible Yoshi had garnered the older man's respect, so much so that he had been taught by the weathered warrior himself the workings of the art of Bushido. He had even been granted lesson in the way of Samurai fighting and all this at great risk to his master. A serf was not supposed to be allowed such knowledge, Hamato Yoshi was privileged for Masamune went beyond duty to teach him.

Unfortunately the relief Hamato Yoshi felt was tempered by fear for his wife, Tang Shen. Tang Shen was a Kunoichi and was allied with the Iga clan. The Iga clan had accepted an offer on behalf of a mysterious benefactor to watch over and protect an un-named child. Hamato Yoshi's wife refused to tell him any more then that because of his closeness to his master. He was not a foolish man, he knew there was far more too it but also knew his Tang Shen would not betray the Iga clan anymore then he would betray Kawakami Masamune. It was a stalemate. Now his Tang Shen was away dealing with her own matters and he could not but help feel apprehensive that the battle his master had returned from was somehow connected.

A Samurai would not turn away from a lost battle. The Bushido code dictated that a Samurai who failed in a battle must commit Seppuku. Honour required it and the Samurai were all about honour. Master Masamune had come back alive and well, and with a glorious collection of heads, winning tokens. All Yoshi knew was that the battle was a success and his wife was still away.

He was currently kneeling at the entrance of the Tokonama looking at his wife's Origami. When she was home she enjoyed the art of paper folding and Hamato Yoshi could watch her for hours creating them. He appreciated her in those quiet moments. That was the Tang Shen he had first met, he could pretend in those moments she was just his wife. All he saw was the woman he loved and not the warrior she hid.

Ichiro's cry broke Yoshi from his reflective state. He arose with grace from his position on the Tatami mat and went to check on his son. Thoughtful Anzu was already taking care of the infant, rocking the restless child while he wailed. Anzu was Tang Shen's cousin that they had gladly taken in when her parents had died at the hands of wild men. They had come to the young girls village to plunder the rice fields to feed their own mouths and hadn't cared who they killed in the process. Anzu's father had dared to stand in their way, her mother standing proudly by his side. They both fell before the eyes of their seven year old daughter.

Five years later Anzu was still living under her cousin's roof. No-one else wanted to take care of her for Anzu was remarkable in that she was born with red hair an ill omen many considered but not for the Hamato's. Even Kawakami Masamune allowed her to stay, it was Yoshi's pleading and his master caring for all children that he accepted her presence. Earning her keep in chores and house duties and now as a nurse maid for the couples young son Ichiro, Anzu had the mother's heart and was a godsend when Tang Shen was called away on business.

' Konichiwa Anzu-Chan. I see that Ichiro is not happy. The child does not sleep enough. He has a strong will, don't you think.'

The young girl smiled at her 'uncle', still rocking the plump child in her arms.

'He has his Chichi's strength and his Haha's will. He is hard work with such strong personalities. I have fed him, changed him and even played with him but Ichiro is still not happy. He refuses to bend or give.'

Yoshi suspected the boy was missing the comfort of his mother's arms. Or perhaps he sensed trouble from wherever Tang Shen was, or even the fear in his father's heart of what could very well be happening to his beloved. This thought urged Yoshi to hold his own flesh and blood. Anzu willingly passed her possession when he held out his arms to take the living bundle. Ichiro was part of both parents and it gave Yoshi great pleasure to hold such a precious reminder.

The little baby quickly quietened in his father's grip and stared up into the face of his paternal parent with rare topaz eyes. The little boy's forehead scrunched as his bold gaze was enthralled by the wispy eyebrows. One chubby hand reached out to grasp one and Yoshi chuckled. It was a fine grip. He and Tang Shen had been blessed. The boy was bound to grow up big and strong. Yoshi's only concern now was that Ichiro would have the joy of growing up with both parents there for him, and with a new brother or sister nestled currently in the womb of Hamato Tang Shen. It was a matter of waiting.

'I will teach you the ways of Bushido my son. Master Kawakami has taught me the honour of it. We are blessed to be in the house of a Samurai. You will grow to be a great man.'

TMNTMNTTMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNT

Hamato Tang-Shen was known in the Iga clan as Yuki'Ketsueki (Snow blood). She was so named for her pale skin and quick hands. She had been part of the clan since she was a little girl, long before she knew Hamato Yoshi existed. Fully trained in the arts, Yuki'Ketsueki understood the importance of her duty within the clan. As a Kunoichi she was a specialist in closing in on male targets, using her feminine wiles and although guilt laced her heart for the husband she left behind and was betraying, she never turned down a job.

She was now waiting for her Jounin, the leader of the Hitokage section of the Iga clan. The man was a mystery even to the other ninja under his command. He went by one name only, Yama, meaning mountain. No-one knew what he looked like for he always wore a mask but everyone knew of him. Yama was a powerful force unto himself and stories boasted of his skill. Blood smothered his hands even though you could not see it.

Yuki'Ketsueki had valuable information to pass to Yama concerning the recent kidnapping of six year old Matsudaira Takechiyo. She had been sent to the Kowatari Castle to 'entertain' Oda Nobuhida leader of the Oda clan who was the one holding the child in his custody. The Hitokage of the Iga ninja clan had been approached by an associate of the child's father to watch over the boy while he was being used as bait in a struggle between two rival clans in domination of Iga Province and the surrounding area's.

Yuki'Ketsueki's job was to simply insure that Takechiyo was being looked after. The Hitokage were being paid well for this service. Of course the clan were using the opportunity to asses both sides of the war. Information other then the child could prove a valuable commodity in the future when one side or the other became victorious. The Hitokagi had to make sure they were on the right side.

Yama called the Kunoichi to his chamber using his preference of a bell when he summoned his audience. Yuki'Ketsueki on her knees whilst she had been waiting, pulled back the shoji stepped in, knelt once more and closed the screen behind her. She bowed to the figure sitting crossed legged on a futon.

'Irasshaimase, Yuki'Ketsueki-san. You bring me news?'

'Hai. Oda Nobuhida has taken to Matsudaira Takechiyo as an adoptive musuko. The child is being well looked after but I fear for the child's safety. There is talk amongst Oda Nobuhiro's men that their master may attempt a takeover of the Oda clan. The child could be used further in the internal struggle. Nobuhida is not aware of his sons plans. '

Yama not the most talkative of men reflected on the information he had been given, Yuki'Ketsueki waited patiently. Yama took his time in everything. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

'Arigato, Yuki'Ketsueki-san. You may pass the details onto Yamamoto Goro. Then may you return home until further instruction.'

Although Yama had pretty much ended the briefing the Kunoichi was not yet ready to leave she had some personal issue to debate with the Jounin.

'I beg your pardon for one more moment Sensei.'

Yama finally showed a hint of emotion, he raised an eye.

'Proceed.' He replied.

Tang Shen thought hard with what she was about to say.

' Doumoarigato. I am troubled for the origin of the child in my belly. I fear it may not be Yoshi's. My heart and the timing is telling me that my unborn child is the offspring of Oda Nobuhide's and not my Otto's. I do not know what to do.'

Tang Shen's face remained passive but a tear slowly rolled down her face. She had suspected the fate of her child for a while, and only during this recent job had she begun to confirm it in her head.

Yama stood from his futon and with the napkin from his pocket wiped away the tear. He sat on his knee's in front of the Kunoichi and looked her in the eye.

'You raise the child with his Otto, Hamato Yoshi. That is all I can say. '

He rose up and offered a hand out to her. She took it.

'Speak to Yamamoto then go home to your Kazoku. '

Entering as Yuki'Ketsueki she now left as Tang Shen. Business with the Hitokagi was all over bar courtesy. After giving her full report to the second head of the Hitokage Iga ninja clan she would be free to be her own self once more. Tang Shen put her hand to her stomach. Snow Blood would be with her also, in her second son.

* * *

Kunoichi - Female Ninja

Okami - Wife

Seppuku - Ritual Suicide

Tokonama - Recessed Alcove

Shukufu - Uncle

Otousan - Father

Okaasan - Mother

Jounin - Ninja clan leader

HitoKagi - Salamander (this particular Iga ninja clan's name.)

Iraisshaimase - Welcome

Doumoarigato - Thank You

**Additonal:**

I will be using the more common 'Tsuma' for wife

Chichi - Father

Haha - Mother

Kazoku - family

Otto - Husband

Musuki - son


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The screaming was terrible. Hamato Yoshi cringed every time his wife's voice rose. Anzu, looking after Ichiro, smiled at him but the young girls face betrayed her worry. The one year old was quiet but little Ichi had a wide eyed look on his chubby face that grew every time Tang Shen broke out into another wail. The poor child was more confused by the sound then the reason for it. Anzu cooed to the infant. The next cry tore at Yoshi's heart. He couldn't bear it another second.

' Sanba!' he cried out. She didn't answer so Yoshi strode toward the Shoji that separated the shinshitsu (bedroom)from the ima (living room). He tried again this time more insistent.

'SANBA!'

The second shout still garnered no reply.

'Oji please.' Anzu gently whispered. Yoshi turned to the girl and saw the concern in her gaze, he looked down on Ichiro and saw the boy staring up at him with tears forming in his blue eyes, very close to bursting.

'Gomennasai.' He bowed. It would do no good to upset the infant too. He sighed, his emotions were all over the place. His wife need him to be strong but he could not be strong while her pain filled cries tore at him. He pulled open the shoji only to stop in shock. Katsumari Miho, the sanba was kneeling between his wife's legs and blood was splattered about them. Tang Shen had her eyes closed and her forehead sweaty with ridges from her concentration. She briefly opened them but the eyes he was familiar with were not there. Cold terror and hopelessness was in replace of the calm serenity he was used too. Yoshi was stopped cold by the image.

Miho, distracted by the noise turned to the visitor.

'Get out! ' She spat. 'This is a woman's place not a man's. Send in the girl, I will need her help.'

'But my tsu….?'

'Needs me to help her. The child is in breech! Now get out and send the girl in!'

Yoshi was in too much of a shock to contradict the woman and rushed back out calling Anzu's name. Before he knew it Ichiro was in his arms and the shoji was closed behind him. He knew what the word breech meant. A cousin of his had been a breech birth. It had been a long and horrible day and in the end neither mother or child survived. He wept into Ichiro's soft hair for the fate of his own family.

Many hours later and whilst Yoshi was unable to sleep Ichiro was safely slumbering on a blanket. The start of the birth had began the day before and although at first it had been calm, it was an expected calm, after all Yoshi had already gone through this once before. The second half was anything but regular and the long quietness from the other room was not an easy one. Tang Shen had stopped screaming not long after Anzu had gone in and this scared him. The silence was deafening. He was just waiting now for the sanba to come out and give him the news he was dreading. That Tang Shen had died along with the child.

Katsumari Miho came out of the shinshitsu with a dour face. Yoshi jumped up from his place and worried at the stern look.

'Well?'

Katsumari Miho was not about to be rushed. She looked his way briefly then set about cleaning her bloody hands. It was an unbearable wait until she finally spoke.

'I will make this brief. As a man I do not expect you to understand. It was not an easy labour. The child should have come out head first but he was facing the wrong way. This is not good. Tang Shen has a good body but the child was larger then she could allow normally. Both together made it very hard for her. I had to cut her quite wide to open up the way for the birth. Your musuko was born but at no small risk, but I am pleased to say both may live.'

A boy! It was a boy! Yoshi losing himself whooped for joy and bowed ecstatically at the sanba and although she had a ghost of a smile she was not quite finished.

'Your tsuma is very weak, it took a lot out of her. She is to rest, understand. She was nearly lost and I fear may have been damaged. I do not hold out hope she will have more children. There is bruising on your musuko that will go in time, he is weak also, a child should cry when born, he was silent. He had to be forced to breath. You must take great care in both of them.'

Taking her leave for Katsumari Miho was a busy woman, she bowed then gathered up her things and left. Leaving Yoshi to take fate into his own hands and see to his wife.

Tang Shen was drained, tiredness radiating out of her. Her skin was pale and covered in the residue of sweat. Overall Yoshi barely recognised the woman. Anzu bowed to him and swiftly left the room to allow them some privacy.

'Aisai.'

Tang Shen smiled briefly at the declaration of affection from her husband. Shakily she reached out her free hand, the other currently occupied in holding the swaddled newborn, and grasped Yoshi's own as he sat down beside her. They looked into each other's eyes reflecting their own thoughts of what nearly was. Tang Shen were a little glazed from the recent exertion but they were open. Yoshi kissed her hand.

'I love you. Tang Shen. I feared the worst but I am glad that I was wrong. Ichiro has an otouto now and we have another musuko . We are still complete.'

He kissed her hand again. Tang Shen's smile was not so bright and was quickly tempered by a thoughtful pursing of the lips. Yoshi was pleased, but she herself had doubts. Looking down on their newborn, she saw the more usual brown eyes that Ichiro did not have. He was different from when his ani was born. Ichiro was an easy birth and a loud child when born. The child in her arms had had a difficult birth and was quiet, dozy. He was fairly chubby whereas his ani was born slim. Ichiro had had soft downy hair on his scalp, this child was blotched with a rash on his head. They were as different as night and day. This only further confirmed her worst fears that Oda Nobuhida was indeed the progenitor.

She felt terrible, Yoshi was happy but she could not be.

'Yoshi.'

'Yes, Aisai?'

It broke her heart to see the honesty there.

'Our child…..'

'Should be named well.'

Yoshi anticipated. Tang Shen sighed. This would be hard, she could not bear to hurt him so she allowed Yoshi to follow on.

'Yes, my love. Of course.'

' If you would agree, I would like to call him Jiro, second musuko . A good name.'

Second son? Jiro could very well not be his, he would not truly be the second, but, Tang Shen knew Yoshi would have thought long about names, names were important to him, a legacy. She sighed again causing her husband to frown.

' Jiro? A fine name.' The smile she gave did not quite reach her eyes.

Yoshi stroked the bald head of the little new born. The look on his face decided Tang Shen. She would not say a word. Her place in the Hitokage ninja clan she had always tried to keep separate from her life here. Now, when her energy was at its lowest she had nearly over-stepped the mark and merged the two. How she could ever tell Yoshi that she as a Kunoichi was trained to seduce and sleep with men to gain knowledge to benefit the clan. He would not understand.

No, she would not say a word, for her kazuko.

'Jiro is a perfect name otto. We have survived and shall be as one. You, me, Anzu, Ichiro and now Jiro.'

Yoshi's look made Tang Shen glad she had chosen not to mention her doubt. Her family was important.

Yoshi felt relieved when his wife dropped the contemplative look. It didn't suit her. He brushed her cheek and got up.

'It is time Ichiro got to meet his otouto and see his Haha. I will go and fetch him.'

Yoshi quickly returned with a yawning Ichiro. The little boys blue eyes blinking the sleep from them. They quickly opened wide when he saw his mother.

'..hahi…'

Tang Shen's smile was truly beautiful. Ichiro struggled in his father's arms to get to his mother.

'Easy my musuko.' Yoshi chuckled. He placed the boy on the other side of his mother and opposite Jiro. Ichiro noticed the little bundle and gave his mother a wondering gaze.

'This is Jiro. Your otouto.'

Ichiro glanced between his newborn brother and his mother causing both parents to laugh. With a chubby little finger he poked the bundle but pulled back sharply when it moved.

'…hahi..?'

Tang Shen pulled back the blanket to reveal Jiro's face. A little nervous this time Ichiro again poked him. This elicited a whine from the baby. The first sound Jiro had made since being born.

Yoshi was glad. His family was growing.

* * *

_Sanba - Midwife_

_Otouto - Younger brother_

_Ani - older brother_

_Aisai - Beloved wife_

_Tsuma - wife_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In one of the lower chambers of the Kowatari castle.

'Please Mikoto. I beg of you no more!'

' I will cease when you tell me what I wish to know!'

'Mikoto, there is nothing!'

'Liar!'

Oda Nobuhiro nodded to the third figure in the room.

The fallen man, turned pained eyes to his tormentor. Protruding from his body were various short arrows penetrating various parts of his body like quills of a porcupine. None however pierced mortally but they all shed blood that dripped down their shafts. One of the man's hands was twisted at an extreme angle, clearly broken at the wrist, a useless waving limb. The fingers on the end mangled chubs of meat crushed out of proportion. He lay in a pool of his own blood.

He tried to move away from the oncoming foot but was too weak. The third figure brutally kicked him in the ribs. He cried out when three of his ribs cracked under the force. He fell forward onto the ground and screamed even louder. An arrow that protruded from his belly had been pushed through to the other side as he landed on it. It tore through him without mercy. He wretched from his lips bloody bile. A vital organ had been tarnished by it's passage.

'The pain will end when you tell me which clan you belong to. Assassin.' Oda Nobuhiro purred as he stood a little away from the carnage that was once a man.

All he got was a groan in return. Once again the third figure took charge. He pulled another arrow from his quiver. Using the crossbow he aimed and casually shot the sprawled man in the thigh. The scream was weak, used up. His voice a rangy whisper.

'I am of no clan. I swear. I know not who hired me only that I was told to kill you. Onigai simasu!'

'You still lie. Which clan do you belong to!'

'……none…..'

'Are you of the Iga clan?!'

'I am of no clan.'

'You disappoint me assassin. I would expect more fight from a killer such as yourself. You force this upon yourself. Oshii Motonari persuade the man personally.'

The third man dressed in the Domaru of the samurai bowed to his lord then pulled his tanto from its scabbard.

The fallen man eyes widened. Oda Nobuhiro watched dispassionately as his bodyguard did what he did best.

'….I AM OF NO CLAN! I AM OF CLAN!' The assassin cried but to little use, the Ronin did not care. 'I AM OF NO CLAN! I AM OF N… AHHHHHHHHHH!'

Oshii Motonari with practiced hands dug the Tanto under the fingernails of the assassin's healthy hand. He dug deeper and deeper until the blade reached the first joint in the finger. The nail was torn off as the pressure of the blade beneath it pushed it out. Blood welled where the nail should have been, boiling up from the fleshy meat. The thumbs he left until last. Instead of prying off the nails he dug deep the blade into the fleshy palm just below it, severing tendons. The metacarpus bone that connected the thumb to the hand proved to be tougher then the muscles. Not wishing to ruin his weapon the Ronin simply chose to stop at the bones and leave both thumbs dangling.

The assassin hoarsely wheezed through all of this until his voice was utterly spent. His passage way torn to shred's.

'Enough, now.'

The Ronin first cleaned then sheathed the tanto and backed away to stand impassive once more. The man pulled in his useless hands to his body, whimpering all the while.

' I ask one more time. Which clan do you belong to and who sent you? The pain will stop I promise.'

Silence was returned but for the bubbling of spittle and mewling. The Ronin prodded the inert body with his foot and at last got a far weakened voice out of the man.

'I

…

….

Am

…

….

Of

…

….

No clan!'

Oda Nobuhiro was done. The man would not break or truly had nothing to give. He had sullied his hands enough with this fool. He was tired of the chase. Oshii Motonari was the best man for the job and if the assassin had anything left to tell, the Ronin would eventually get it out of him.

'Ronin. Do as you please.'

Finally Oshii Motonari showed some emotion, he smiled. Oda Nobuhiro left him to work his wonders on his willing subject. The screams began even before he had left the room.

Some time later there was not much left of the assassin. The lifeless corpse was strewn about in many pieces, scattered amidst bloody pools. The Ronin had done his job thoroughly and enjoyed every minute.

Calmly he shook out a cloth from under the domaru he wore. The cloth an unremarkable white patch of silk material. For all the pleasure he would receive by sheathing the Tanto with the blood still streaming as a reminder, it would do neither the weapon nor the sheath itself any good. The fine metal would rust and the sheath would be tainted and decrease the speed of pulling the weapon free of its chamber. A warrior took care of his tools.

The Ronin took his time, even ignoring a fourth figure that faded out of the shadows to stand beside him. Only when the Tanto was cleaned thoroughly and returned to its place did he acknowledge the other man.

'He proved useful.'

'As I knew he would. An Ahou. He was incompetent enough to fail and foolish enough to be persuaded. A poor Shinobi. He deserved such a death. Oda Nobuhiro will suspect the Iga clan of course. You will need to show him this, as we agreed.'

The Ronin was given a bandana with the symbol of the Iga clan marked upon it and another mark next to it. He rubbed a thumb over this second one.

'That is the mark of the Hitokage of the Iga clan. My Ashi claimed it from our spy. The Hitokage have been putting their nose in where it does not belong. '

'Your old clan.'

The Ronin got a sneer in reply.

' I am not Hitokage! I am Ashi, always! I was never accepted. My methods were deemed unclean. A ninja's methods unclean? How pitiful they were. Yama the fool, sent the one man I truly had on my side to kill me. '

'You are now Jounin. Forget Yama. It is an old subject and I will hear of it no more.'

The Ashi dressed in the shinobi shuzoku took umbrage and pulled out his shuki and swiped out. Oshii Motonari easily deflected the attack with a swift attack and withdraw of his Wakizashi.

' Danpen, you waste your effort against me. I will take your token to his eminence and frame the Hitokage for your vengeance. Now hold your anger for your enemies but do not forget to balance it with temperance.'

The ninja returned his shuki to its place at his side. Knowing better then to pursue a pointless fight.

'I could never best you in battle anyway, ani. '

'No, for I am your superior in battle and will forever be.'

The Ninja gave no reply to that comment.

'Oshii. I will leave you to deceive that ahou mikoto Oda Nobuhiro with our plant. Whilst I and my Ashi deliver our impersonal message to the Imagawa. '

The Ronin gave his brother a shrewd look as the ninja faded into the shadows once more. He squeezed the bandana in his hand.

Danpen was never one for forgiveness, he held vengeance in his heart like a mother held love for her child. Anger was Danpen's child. He nurtured it. Oshii Motonari did not share his brother's penchant. As a Ronin samurai it was always in his best interest to hold composure, especially if he wanted to gain power. Power by any means,. Danpen was his brother but was also another tool for his purpose. Oshii Motonari used and refused to be used himself.

The Iga and Hitokage mark in his hand was a means to an end. It was the carrot to make a mule work. Oda Nobuhiro was his current mule. Time to dangle that carrot in his greedy face.

* * *

_Mikoto - Lord_

_Domaru - Samurai body armour_

_Tanto - Samurai dagger_

_Ronin - Masterless Samurai_

_Onegai simasu - I beg of you, Please!_

_Ahou - fool_

_Shinobi - sneak thief_

_Ashi - Foot_

_shinobi shozoku - Ninja garb that fully covers the body bar the strip for the eyes._

_Shuki - hand claws_

_Wakizashi - The shorter of the two swords that Samurai carry._

_Ani - older brother_

_Danpen - Shred :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The man that was once warlord and leader of the Oda clan lay dying. A feral virus had struck the lower Owari province like wildfire. The old and young perished quickly who caught it, and the remainder were left to wheeze their last breaths on sweat-soaked beds. The doctors tried to contain the disease but to little effect. In the end Lower Owari was forced to subjugate a quarantine, but too late for the Oda clan.

He panted under the bed cloth, pin-pricks of sweat standing out on his face.

'…water…'

A togi gently raised his head from the pillow and dripped a cup to his lips. He sucked gratefully as the liquid slid down his grated and worn throat. She rested his head back on the pillow. Moments later and he was blearily aware of a wet cloth wiping across his brow. He moaned. The togi whispered sweetly to him words of comfort.

The virus had hit the Oda leader hard. His body was weak and his mind numbed from fever. It had passed somehow through his protectorate special Goei. Passing through the ranks of men under Oda Nobuhide's control. His need for protection had unfortunately been his undoing.

He drifted in and out for a while in his delirium. Twisting the covers about him as he murmured and fought the fever. He dreamed of control of all the provinces and of his many sons. He dreamed of his life and mewled much like an infant when he dreamt of being run through with a sword by none other then Imagawa Yoshimoto, Daimyo of Suruga province. He was not even aware as he soaked the bed sheets lower down.

A warm hand pressed against his head, lifting it.

'Drink,' a voice spoke. Still fuelled by illness he obeyed the voice willingly and unconsciously. Some part way back in his mind told him this did not taste like water and another part inferred it was just medicine. All he could actively think of though was how thirsty he was. The hand drifted away with the person attached to it and Oda Nobuhide was lost in his dream state once more.

Two days later and the once Oda clan leader, Oda Nobuhide was dead. The infection was deemed the cause, but no-one knew of the poison that coursed through his veins in those last days.

**

* * *

**

**TMNTTMNT**

* * *

[I Three months later…[/I 

'Daimyo, I bring word on the location of Oda Nobuhide's heir. Our ninja sources confirm the accuracy of this information that he is hiding out at his own Anjo castle.'

Imagawa Yoshimoto rubbed his chin at the news he had been waiting for. Since the death of the former leader Oda Nobuhide in the brief flourish of disease, his sons were left to battle for the leadership of the Oda clan in his wake. Yoshimoto had been patiently waiting for a position to open. Now that the eldest son had settled in Anjo on a more permanent basis, it was a perfect time to surround the walls and lay siege whilst Oda Nobuhiro was trapped inside. His movement in the province had been a heavily guarded secret.

'Go and fetch me General Taigen Sessai.'

The servant scurried to retrieve the General-Monk who also happened to be Yoshimoto's uncle. Imagawa Yoshimoto trusted his uncle, and thought very highly of his battle strategies and skill.

'Daimyo, watakushi gozen korede.' Taigen Sessai took his position in front of Yoshimoto on the mat that the servant had recently vacated.

Refusing to rush as was his habit, the Daimyo waited before he gave the order. The General-Monk took the pause in his stride.

'A fortuitous moment has availed itself to us. I want you to gather my armies and head toward Anjo Castle. Oda Nobuhiro is holed up there and believes himself safe from my eye. Time is of the essence for us to further decimate their fractured unity. Go posthaste. I trust in your judgment and give you my full blessing to take who and what you need.

'Hai.' The General-Monk did not need any further encouragement. He was absolutely faithful to the Imagawa clan and would do anything that was asked by the Daimyo, who just so happened to be his nephew.

**

* * *

**

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

* * *

[I Five Months later….[/I

The youthful Oda Nobunaga was frustrated with this latest state of affairs. Not only had he been usurped by his older brother as head of the Oda clan, now that selfsame brother had got himself trapped and at the mercy at one of Imagawa's best Generals.

The fractious situation since the death of his father had left the Oda clan unsettled, and now there was this to compound the rumours of the slipping power of the clan.

The messenger that had brought the news to the warlord attempted to remain impassive at the stormy look of the man before him, but found it rather hard. Oda Nobunaga was known for his temper and had killed many an unlucky individual that had particularly irked him.

'Tell me, what is the Daimyo's proposition?'

The messenger almost jumped out of his skin. 'He requests an exchange. As there is a stalemate between his forces and the Oda forces, he wishes to make a deal. He will order General Taigen to fall back from Anjo castle and in return he requests that Matsudaira's heir is given back.'

Nobunaga was almost tempted to laugh at this. The child was of little benefit to him; in fact, the boy had proved an entirely useless captive. Matsudaira had refused to change allegiances for the life of his son in the wake of the kidnapping. The boy was more then acceptable.

'Denrei, you may tell Imagawa this. The boy shall be returned in good stead, once the armies have fully retreated. I will not release him until then. I have men watching as we speak; I will know when they have disbanded. Only' once it is assured will I stand to my own vow. I will send with you my written oath. Now go and wait for one of my men to give you this, then you must go posthaste.

If all that was required to prevent Oda Nobuhiro from committing seppuku was the return of one useless hostage, then so be it. It meant of course that Oda Nobunaga would have to wait patiently for his time to take over the clan but he knew, that the time would come soon. Oda Nobuhiro was an illegitimate son of Nobihide, making his leadership quite tenuous.

'Tanaka, bring me my papers. I have a message that needs to be delivered.'

**

* * *

**

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

* * *

[I Two Months later…[/I

'We cannot hold out forever, Tazanuki. I fear that my time is inevitably up. I am all but undone.'

Slouched on a zabuton, Oda Nobuhiro was accepting his fate. He had been cornered like a mouse by the Imagawa army. The fight was at a stalemate but the confidence of his men was slipping and that could soon lead to desertion. Nobuhiro was all out of choices bar one option. It was only a matter of when.

Tazanaki Hisashi stood by his lord's side. He was the man Oda trusted most to be his

Kaishakunin. However, under the circumstances Nobuhiro would and should not be granted that honour. A kaishakunin's duty was to perform decapitation during seppuku, to make death as swift as possible. Being under siege and immobile was a disgrace. Such a disgrace would deny the warlord the peace of such a quick end. Tazanaki Hisashi was there more for the Clan leader's hope of getting out of the mess he was in. Tazanaki was a good confidante as well as a good kaishakunin.

'It is time, I feel, that a good meal is in order. Don't you think so, Tazanaki?'

The aide knew exactly what the warlord was asking. A final meal before a final act. Should he or shouldn't he? Tazanaki could only give his leader one answer.

'I shall make it ready, Mikoto.'

Nobuhiro sighed as his aide left. So this would be the way his short tenure as Oda clan leader would end. Dishonourable seppuku. He placed his hands in his lap. Oda Nobuhiro would not show fear. It was the way of his life. Patiently he awaited the return of his aide, refusing to budge from his position. Here he would die.

'Mikoto! Mikoto!'

A messenger came rushing in with Tazanaki on his heels. Oda Nobuhiro recognised the messenger as one of Tazanaki's brothers. This, and the fact that Tazanaki did not kill him for entering a private domain, brought the warlord to attention, avid.

'Kneel. Tell me what you bring with such energy.'

Breathless, the messenger did as he was told. He was carefully watched. The messenger tried to catch his breath as he looked into the warlord's eyes.

'I bring news from Oda Nobunaga. A deal has been struck with the Imagawa clan and their forces are pulling back even now.'

Alight with relief, Nobuhiro leaned in closer.

'Tell me more…'

**

* * *

**

TMNTTMNT

* * *

The young child sat terrified in a corner surrounded by Goei. His hokannin, Oda Nobuhide, was long gone. He was no longer under the man's protection but rather at the mercy of Oda Nobunaga, second born of the former Oda leader. Oda Nobuhide had treated young Matsudaira Takechiyo very well when he had lived;Takechiyo was not sure about the younger. Nobunaga was not a caring man. He was aloof and had no such time for a child.

Matsudaira knew the Goei would slit his throat should the untoward happen. He had no presumptions even at his tender age what his purpose was. Being a child in a great war between provinces, he was forced to grow up quickly.

Tears careened down his face. He missed his parents. They would have hugged him and told him everything was all right, that they would protect him. They were strong. Takechiyo missed them terribly and he missed his childhood. Surrounded by war, he was not the little boy he once was.

Takechiyo roughly wiped away his tears. His parents were not there to comfort him, so he must be strong. He must be a man now. He should not show weakness.

'You're all going to die!' He screeched at the Goei. Not one man bothered to look his way. He frowned at the men's backs and crossed his feet and arms. They were like statues to his plight. With little to do, Takechiyo soon found himself drifting off to sleep with tears still unshod in his eye.

'Takechiyo… Takechiyo…'

The boy startled but did not wake from his slumber.

'Takechiyo, musuko. Daijoubu desu.

'Chichisan?' he uttered.

'Hai, Takechiyo. Do not cry, my musuko. You will be safe. Great things are yours to achieve.'

'Nani?'

'You will become a man of great importance one day. Do not fear what is now and be strong for what is to become.'

'I miss you chichisan. When will I see you again?'

But the ghost in the child's dream was silent, and quickly the presence was gone as Takechiyo was roughly shook from his slumber. He looked blearily into the eyes of a stranger. The returning gaze was harsh and without pity.

'Get up, kodomo. You have been liberated.'

* * *

_Togi - nurse_

_Goei - guard_

_Watakushi gozen korede - I am here (This may be inaccurate syntax)_

_Watakushi is very formal for I._

_Hai - Yes/O.K/alright/I agree/certainly etc…_

_Denrei - messenger/runner_

_Zebuton - cushion_

_Kaishakunin - Secondary that decapitates anyone committing Seppuku. Insuring a quick death. Only for those who commit Seppuku under honourable circumstances._

_Hokannin - Guardian_

_Musuki - son_

_Daijoubu desu - It is alright_

_Nani - what? Excuse me? Huh? Etc…_

_Kodomo - child_


End file.
